Do we have an Accord?
by silverrain1312
Summary: Marilyn Randolph met Lizzie before she was branded, before she was running away from the EITC, before she was under an agreement with Jack that she did not make. Now she has no choice but to help him get his pearl. Problem:she can't stand him JackOC


Hi this is my second story I know so bear with me

_Hi this is my second story I know so bear with me. At the moment I am looking for a really good beta and not that it is hard, I just have not had the luck of finding the right person. Once again bear with me._

_Note to Reviewers: If you don't like this story then tell me what is wrong with it and then go on with your life. Don't just tell me that it sucks. Give me feedback and I will be very happy. Flamers don't waste your time. Reviewers are very, very welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or the characters that you may recognize.._

_Enjoy! _

Chapter One

A not so great influence

_Twelve year old Elizabeth Swann was fed up. She had, had quit enough of her life of dresses, music, books, and being a governors daughter. She wanted to sail the sea once more where the rush of freedom comes straight from the foam of the sea. Waves crashed up against the docks of Port Royal and the sun was high in the cloudless sky. _

_Elizabeth walked onto one of the docks and looked out at the ocean. "I hate this." She whispered under her breath unaware that someone had heard her. _

"_Hate what?" Elizabeth jumped and turned around. A young boy of what looked close to her age was leaning against on of the posts and tossing a silver coin up and down. Elizabeth took in the sight of this dirty boy and then stood up straight and stood her ground. _

"_It is very rude to eavesdrop on someone. Besides why would it matter to a boy like you?" The boy put the silver coin away in his pocket and stepped toward her. Elizabeth backed away a few steps and the boy grinned. He placed his left hand on his three-cornered hat, took it off, and bowed. Long strands of light brown hair swung out of the hat. Elizabeth's mouth fell open. "You are….a girl?" _

"_Well I'm no boy if that's what you're asking." The girl put her hat back on her head. Elizabeth still had her mouth hanging. She looked at the clothes the girl was wearing. _

"_But…you are wearing…pants!?" The girl giggled and tipped her hat. _

"_Names Marilyn Randolph." She looked down at her clothing. "Yes well I don't really look so great do I? Oh well, not like I'm here to impress anyone eh?" Elizabeth didn't say anything. She knew that the comment was directed at her gaudy dress that her father had picked out for her. She looked away from Marilyn and back out to the sea. _

"_So what's the governor's daughter doing here at the lower class docks on such a wonderful day? I expect that you should be wasting this lovely day inside the mansion of yours? Can't see as to why you would want to. Life must be such a bore for you?" Elizabeth shot a glance at Marilyn. _

"_So you think that I have a choice?" She put her head down and stared at her clasped hands. "Why do you think I am out here? I can not stand one more moment with that new governess!" Marilyn nodded and leaned against the post again. _

"_So that was what you hate? Well I don't blame you." She swiftly reached for her cutlass and pulled out a short sword. Elizabeth stared at the blade in awe and watched the reflection of the sun dance across it. Marilyn did a few twists of the blade and caught Elizabeth's excited face. _

"_Do you want to try it out? It want be too heavy for you I don't think." Before Elizabeth could say anything, Marilyn was holding the sword out to her. Elizabeth lifted her hand and gently grasped the handle. Marilyn chuckled. "Hold it more firm then that or it will do you no good. Now twist your hand like this….that's it, now I'm goin' to let go so hold it tight." Marilyn let go and Elizabeth's arm dropped slightly at the surprising weight. _

_Marilyn showed her how to place her feet and lung. It took her a few times before she got it right, but she was too excited to entirely master the simple skill. Marilyn would sometimes take the sword out of her hands and show her what she was doing wrong. _

"_Elizabeth?!" Elizabeth turned to see her father and three guards coming toward them. He was horror struck seeing his little girl hold a sword. "What on earth is the meaning of this?" Elizabeth handed the sword back to Marilyn and walked over to her father. _

"_Where have you been? I have been worried sick," he looked over at Marilyn. "Who is that?" Marilyn tipped her hat once more and smiled. _

"_Marilyn Randolph at your service sir." The governor put up his hand and looked away from her. He put his arm around his daughter and led her away from the docks. "Come along Lizzie; away from these bad influences." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and smiled at Marilyn. Marilyn winked and turned to walk down the dock. _

"_So sad what this world is coming to is it not Lizzie? Young girls like her taught to be pirates. No wonder there are so many of them running around. They must breed like flies." _

Five years later

Elizabeth Swann was a woman. She was a true lady with honor and a perfect life planned out for her. She was always on the mind of the most handsome bachelor in Jamaica. Everyone respected her. And she was safe within her bubble.

Marilyn Randolph was a woman. She was a true pirate with a reputation and a pirate brand. She was running from the EITC and would fight off any man that even set eyes on her. And her brother just set an accord with the man she hates more than anything, that she would help him get his ship back. She thought that she was running from her past, but it has just caught up with her.

**Authors note: Sorry if this was not so great but there will be more soon and it will be better I promise! Please review!! Thanx for reading!**


End file.
